Harley and Ivy: Heroes
by Jake7901
Summary: A new gang is running rampant through Gotham. Batman can't take them down alone and finally decides to ask for help. He goes to the newly reformed Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Will the old enemies be able to work together? Will Batman be able to accept Harley and Ivy's tactics? Please read and review


Harley was watching cartoons, suddenly she heard a loud noises in Ivy's greenhouse then Ivy yelled. Harley ran to the green house and drew her .357. She slowly pushed the door open and saw Batman fighting Ivy. He finally immobilized Ivy with a bola.

He approached her and said "Pamela listen, I'm-"

He stopped when something metal was pushed against the side of his head. He turned his head and found himself looking down the barrel of Harley's revolver.

"No, ya listen to me" she said "we haven't done anything wrong and we're livin' up to the terms of our deal. Why are ya attacking Red? Ya tryin' to frame us for something?"

"No" he said as he reached for his utility belt.

Harley pulled the hammer back and said "don't even think about it."

"I'm not here to frame or arrest you" he said "I'm here to ask for your help. Please put the gun down."

Harley took the barrel of the pistol off of his head and said "what kind of help?"

Batman quickly pulled out a taser and tried to hit her in the stomach with it. Harley grabbed his wrist and put the barrel of the revolver under his chin.

She glared at him and said "ya think I haven't learned your tricks? Drop it."

Batman dropped the taser and slowly put his hands up.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't know if I could trust you."

"Untie Red" Harley said.

Batman slowly approached Ivy and unwrapped the bola until Ivy was free.

"Take care of 'im, Red" Harley said.

Several vines began to wrap around Batman's body. Harley uncocked the pistol and put it back in its holster.

"Why are you here?" Ivy asked.

"I told you" he said "I need your help."

"Why did you attack me then?" Ivy asked.

"Because I knew you would attack me" he said.

"What's goin' on that ya need our help?" Harley asked.

Batman sighed and said "there is a new gang running ramped through Gotham. The police can't catch them and I can't find out who the leader is. You two have knowledge of the Gotham underworld and I know you two aren't afraid to fight. I need the two of you, your knowledge and skills are invaluable to taking down to taking down this gang."

"What's in it for us?" Ivy asked.

Batman sighed and said "I've talked to the mayor and Commissioner Gordon. They are both willing to renegotiate the terms of your probations to make things easier for the two of you."

"Do I haveta leave my guns at home?" Harley asked.

"No" Batman said "these gang members can be deadly, but you can _only_ shoot in self-defense."

"Fine" Harley said.

"Come back in the morning" Ivy said "give us time to get ready."

"Very well" Batman said.

"No more tricks" Harley said glaring at him.

"You have my word" he said.

The next morning, Batman arrived back at the girls' hideout. He walked in to find Harley sharpening a KABAR knife.

"Quinn" he said.

"Hiya Bats" Harley said as she stood up and put the knife in her boot.

She had on a red and black tee shirt, tight black jeans and black combat boots. She had her .357 in a holster on her belt, a 9mm in the back of her belt and her bat on a sling on her back. Ivy walked into the room in a green button up shirt, cutoff denim shorts and green tennis shoes.

"OK" Ivy said "let's go."

"Where are we headed?" Harley asked as they walked out the door.

"There is an area down town where the gang concentrates most of its activity, we should start there" Batman said "get in the Batmobile."

"Cool" Harley said.

"Don't touch anything" Batman said as he climbed into the Batmobile.

"There's only two seats" Ivy said.

"You and Quinn will have to share" Batman said.

Ivy sighed and sat down and said "come on Harl."

Harley sat in Ivy's lap.

"The gun Harl" Ivy said wincing.

"Sorry" Harley said as she took the 9mm out of the back of her belt.

Batman sighed and drove off into Gotham. He stopped the car and hid it in an alley. Harley got out and put the pistol back in the back of her belt. She helped Ivy out and closed the hatch.

"Now what?" Ivy asked.

"Where do you think we should start?" Batman asked "I brought you along for your knowledge of criminal behavior."

Harley sighed and said "well if most of the activity is in this area, they must have a few members who scout the area for good places to hit. What would be an easy target around here Red?"

Ivy thought and said "there's that used electronics store around the corner. It would make an easy target, it will be closed tomorrow so they will probably scout it out today."

"Let's go" Harley said.

Harley skipped to the store with Ivy walking beside her. Batman kept to the shadows and grimaced at the two women walking openly through the streets. They got to the store and saw a young man trying to climb up the wall.

"Whatcha doin'?" Harley asked as they walked up.

The man jumped off and started running away down an alley.

"Red, would ya do the honors?" Harley asked motioning towards the man running away.

He ran around the corner and was immediately clotheslined by a thick vine. Two more vines wrapped around his ankles and pulled him out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. The vines stayed around his ankles to keep him from running.

Batman stepped in front of him and asked "where is the rest of your gang?"

"Why should I tell you?" he asked.

Batman leaned towards him and said "I can get the charges dropped if you cooperate."

"You got nothing on me" the gangster said.

Harley pushed Batman out of the way and said "I'll handle this."

Harley leaned down close to him and said "hi there, Harley Quinn, pleased to meetcha. Now how about ya tell me where your friends are."

"Why would I tell _you_?" He asked.

Harley leaned in closer and said "it would be in your best interest to tell me."

"No" he said nervously "I'm not talking."

Harley stood up, drew her revolver and put the barrel against his head between his eyes. He looked at her wide eyed and shaking.

Harley smiled and said "tell me right now or you'll be sportin' a hole in your head."

He just looked at her with terror in his eyes.

Harley pulled the hammer back and said "last chance."

She started to squeeze the trigger.

"OK! OK!" He yelled "in a warehouse by the docks! Building number 4744!"

Harley took the barrel of the pistol of his head.

She kissed his forehead and said "thanks."

She pistol whipped him in the forehead, knocking him out.

She stood up, put her revolver back in its holster and said "let's go."

"Are you insane?!" Batman asked.

"Yup" Harley said "let's go."

"Do you know how dangerous and irresponsible that was?" Batman asked.

"Yup" Harley said "can we go now?"

"You could have killed him" Batman said.

"Well, he didn't wanna talk" Harley said "I just wanted to loosen his lips."

"You were pulling the trigger!" He yelled.

"I got the info!" Harley yelled "if he didn't talk, we'd be one member closer to getting rid of the gang!"

"Never do that again!" Batman yelled. He turned to Ivy and said "and you, you could have killed him when you hit him in the throat with that vine."

"Did you want the information or not?" Ivy asked.

Batman sighed and said "let's go. When we get there, no guns or plants unless I say so!"

Harley rolled her eyes and said "whatevah, let's just go."

Ivy followed her. As they walked to the warehouse, Harley began skipping and humming the Looney Tunes theme.

"Pamela can you please shut her up?" Batman asked.

"Leave her alone" Ivy said.

"Yeah, leave me alone!" Harley said.

Batman sighed and said "Quinn, please be as quiet as possible."

Harley shrugged and continued skipping all the way to the warehouse. Ivy knelt down outside the warehouse, Harley knelt beside her. Batman simply stood next to them.

"Ok" Ivy said "nice and quiet. Let's just sneak in and take a look around. Harley guns in the holsters, safeties on."

Harley nodded.

"We don't have time for this" Batman said.

He grabbed both of them by the wrists and pulled them towards the door.

"Batman, no" Ivy said.

Batman kicked the door open and slung them both inside, then walked in. They looked around the room. There were several dozen gangsters sitting at tables around the warehouse.

"Attention!" Batman yelled "I want all of you criminal scum out of my city, now!"

Some of the gangsters stood up and began to draw weapons.

Harley drew her .357 and said "not a good idea, Bats."

"I want to see your boss!" Batman yelled "Now! Before I take you all down!"

More of the gangsters stood up.

Harley drew her 9mm in her left hand and said "ya don't know when to quit, do ya?"

A person in a ski mask appeared on the catwalks overhead said "I'm the one you're looking for if you want the gang leader. What do you want?"

"I want you down here, now!" Batman yelled.

"Don't mind him" Harley said.

"Wait a minute" the leader said "you with the guns, you're Harley Quinn!"

"The one and only" Harley said.

"And the red head is Poison Ivy!" The leader said.

"Yes, that's me" Ivy said.

"It's an honor to have criminals like you in my hideout."

"Thanks" Harley said.

"Sit down" the leader said "put your weapons away."

The gangsters sat back down.

"Please lower your guns, Miss Quinn" the leader said.

Harley lowered her arms to her sides, still holding the pistols.

"Do you and Poison Ivy want to have a drink with us, Miss Quinn?" The leader asked.

"Ya can just call me Harley" Harley said "and I guess it couldn't hurt."

"We don't drink with thrash!" Batman yelled as he threw two bat-o-rangs.

"Shut it, Bats!" Harley said.

"I see my hospitality might have been misdirected" the leader said.

"Don't pay him any mind" Harley said.

"Ok" the leader said "but why would Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy work with Batman. Maybe I should see if you two are authentic. You two will each stop one of my best fighters, without your guns Harley or your plants Miss Ivy, win the fight and I'll let you live and we'll still have that drink."

Harley put the. 357 back in the holster and the 9mm in the back of her belt. She took her bat off of her back and got ready.

"Borrow your knife, Harl?" Ivy asked.

Harley pulled the KABAR out of her boot and tossed it to Ivy.

Ivy caught it and asked "mind if I poison it?"

"Go for it" Harley said.

Ivy cut her arm and covered the knife blade in her dark green blood. The leader's eyes widened as the cut on Ivy's arm healed.

"What are you doing?" the leader asked.

Ivy smiled and said "I heal fast, and my blood is VERY toxic. Harley is immune, but I doubt any of your lackeys are."

Two huge men slowly stepped to the front of the gang.

Harley put the bat on her shoulder and said "I'll take the ugly one."

One of the men rushed her. Harley stood completely still and waited. He tried to punch her. Harley leaned back and watched his fist pass over her. She stood up and hit him in the stomach with the bat followed by a hard punch to the face. She jumped up and kicked him in the face, as she landed she stomped on his foot. She hit him in the knee with the bat with a sickening crack. He fell to one knee and groaned in pain. Harley put the bat over his head and pulled it against the back of his neck, then head-butted him in the forehead. There was a popping sound as his neck bent backwards over the bat. Harley drew back and punched him in the throat. He gasped and struggled to breathe as Harley pulled the bat away and kicked him down.

Harley looked around the room at the gangsters and said "that was fun! Anybody wanna play the winner?"

The other gangsters looked at each other and at her, but none of them stepped forward.

"That's what I thought" Harley said.

"Ok" the leader said "that's definitely Harley Quinn."

The second man approached Ivy, put his fists up and motioned for Ivy to come fight. Ivy approached him slowly. He tried to punch her, Ivy stepped to the side and cut his arm with the knife.

"That's it?" He asked.

"Wait for it" Ivy said.

His skin became discolored around the cut. The discoloration began to spread as he slumped to the ground.

"That's Poison Ivy" the leader said "forget the drink, get 'em!"

Several other gangsters stood up and began to approach them. Harley put her bat back on her back and drew both of her pistols. Ivy threw several seeds in front of them. A wall of thorn covered vines four feet high sprouted up between them and the gang members. Harley pointed a pistol at every gangster who tried to get over the barrier, constantly moving her hands. Batman stepped forward and threw two canisters of tear gas into the middle of the room. The gangsters began rushing the barrier to get outside. The gang leader ran across the catwalk and jumped out a window. Batman pulled out his grappling hook and shot it at the window and swung outside after the leader. He began chasing the leader down an alley away from the warehouse. Suddenly he heard gunfire and loud commotion. He turned around and ran back to the warehouse. As he approached the warehouse he saw several of the gang members running away from the warehouse. He knocked them out as he came to them. When he reached the warehouse, the gunfire had stopped. He saw Harley and Ivy coming out of the warehouse. Harley had Ivy's left arm over her shoulder, helping her walk. Ivy had been shot in the leg, just above her knee. Both of them were bloodied and had several cuts from bullets grazing them.

"Ya left us in the middle of a hornet's nest!" Harley yelled "ya stayed long enough to get the attention of every gangster in the warehouse and irritate all 'em! Then ya just left!"

Harley was still clutching her .357 in her right hand. She raised the pistol and pointed it at his head.

"Quinn" he said calmly.

Harley pulled the hammer back, glaring at him.

"Quinn, I didn't plan to abandon you" Batman said.

Harley pulled the trigger and there was a clicking sound.

Harley let out a frustrated sigh and said "I'm outta ammo."

Batman sighed in relief.

"Let's go home, Red" Harley said.

"Wait" Batman said.

"No!" Harley said "we agreed to help, not to be distractions and bullet catchers!"

Batman looked at Ivy and said "Pamela, I still nee-"

"Save it!" Ivy said "let's go, Harl."

Harley began helping Ivy away from the warehouse, towards their house. Batman glared at the two women walking away. He ran after them and grabbed Harley's pigtails and pulled them back slightly, stopping her. Harley groaned in pain and dropped her revolver. Batman pushed Ivy off of her and spun her around.

He glared at Harley and said "you agreed to help me get this gang out of Gotham and you're not leaving until they're gone."

"Let me go!" Harley yelled.

"No" Batman said "not until this is over."

"You're acting like the Joker!" Harley yelled.

Batman yanked her hair and said " _never_ compare me to him!"

A vine wrapped around Batman's neck and tightened, cutting off his air supply. He immediately let go of Harley's hair and grabbed at the vine.

"Thanks, Red" Harley said as she picked up her .357.

She opened the chambers and dumped the empty shells. She reloaded with the ammo from her belt. Ivy loosened the vine slightly, allowing Batman to breathe.

Harley pointed the pistol at his head and said "this gang leader is just some rookie punk. Did ya see the way they acted around me and Red? It's just some fly by night gang. Why not just let it burn out?"

"The leader might be new to organized crime, but the gang members are highly experienced. They have robbed three banks and put seven people in the hospital, including three children" Batman said "I know you have a soft spot for children Quinn. This gang needs to be stopped."

Harley walked over and put the revolver under his chin and said "listen and listen good. I'll help ya to protect the kids. Red, ya in?"

"Yeah, I'll help" Ivy said "I owe them for the bullet in my leg."

"Ok" Harley said "we'll both help, but here are the terms: One: when we're dealin' with criminals, ya listen to me and Red. Two: ya don't lay a finger on either of us. Three: no more complaining about my guns, her plants or our tactics. Four: next time Red comes up with a plan to get information _without_ getting shot at, YA LISTEN! Those are the terms, deal?"

Batman looked at her and said "I don't want you two to-"

The vine around his neck tightened as Ivy said "those are the terms, take 'em or leave 'em." Ivy loosened the vine and said "well?"

"Ok" Batman said "I'll agree to your terms."

"Good" Harley said as she put the revolver back in its holster.

"One more thing" Ivy said "apologize to Harl."

Batman sighed quietly and said "I apologize for grabbing your hair, Quinn."

"Just don't do it again" Harley said "let's run home for a second, I need to restock on weapons and ammo."

"And I need more seeds" Ivy said.

"Fine" Batman "just make it quick."

Batman turned and saw Ivy walking towards the Batmobile.

"I thought you were shot in the leg" Batman said.

"I was" Ivy said "I heal fast, remember?"

She and Harley got in the Batmobile and waited. Batman got into the Batmobile and started the engine. When they got to the house, Harley and Ivy went inside. Batman waited impatiently outside. Harley refilled the ammo on her belt and attached a holster to the left side with a .45 automatic pistol and she put a new KABAR in her boot. She walked back outside and stopped in front of Batman.

He looked at the .357 on her right hip and the .45 on her left hip and asked "why do you have two guns?"

"I had two before" Harley said "I just made the second one easier to reach."

Batman sighed and said "I don't like the fact that-"

"What did we say about complaining about her guns?" Ivy interrupted as she walked in.

She had replenished her seed supply and had several vines wrapped around her arms.

"Let's go" Ivy said.

Batman walked to the Batmobile and opened the hatch. He climbed in and looked at Harley and Ivy.

"No" Ivy said. She looked at Harley and asked "the car or your bike?"

"Let's take the car" Harley said.

"Ok" Ivy said "I'll drive."

Harley got into the passenger's seat as Ivy got behind the wheel.

Batman pulled up next to them and asked "where are we going?"

"Where would ya go if ya were a gang who just got busted and lost a few members?" Harley asked.

Batman just looked at her.

Harley sighed and said "for a crime fightah you're clueless. Ya'd go down by the pier in the warehouse district. There's a warehouse down there that no cop has set foot near in years. It's close to four or five dive bars where ya can hire new goons."

"Just follow us" Ivy said.

She drove off with Batman close behind. They pulled up to a deserted section of the pier, revealing a large twenty foot gap in the dock between them and a warehouse.

"How did the dock get torn up like this?" Batman asked.

"Everyone in the Gotham underworld helped tear up the docks to keep the cops out" Harley said "we all have our ways across. The scaffolding up there is mine."

Batman looked up and saw metal bar scaffolding across the gap.

"The platforms are gone" Batman said "it's just the supporting frame."

"Yup" Harley said "care to give me a hand Red?"

Ivy nodded and dropped a few seeds into the water. A large vine grew up under the scaffolding. Harley got a running start, then jumped onto the vine and up to the scaffolding. She began swinging from bar to bar, doing flips and spins in between.

"How does she do that?" Batman asked.

"Harley is an excellent gymnast" Ivy said "she practices gymnastics and acrobatics all the time. She could have been a gold medal gymnast if she hadn't gone into psychology."

Harley reached the other side, swung off the bar and did three backwards summersaults in the air and landed perfectly. She raised both hands in the air and smiled.

"See you on the other side" Ivy said.

She climbed on the vine and it began carrying her across. Batman pulled out his grappling hook and shot the vine carrying Ivy.

When Ivy reached the other side, she hugged Harley and said "perfect ten on the routine there, Harl."

"Thanks Red" Harley said returning the hug.

Batman climbed onto the dock and said "let's go."

"Harl, the door" Ivy said.

Harley nodded and drew both of her pistols. She walked to the door and kicked it open.

She quickly stepped in with both of her pistols pointed forward and yelled "NOBODY MOVES AND NOBODY DIES!"

Batman and Ivy approached the door as they heard a gunshot.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Harley yelled.

Batman rushed in and saw a gang member on the ground crawling away from Harley with a bullet wound in their shoulder.

"The next one goes between your eyes!" Harley said.

"You again?!" They heard the leader yell.

The leader stepped out of the crowd holding a shotgun and pointing it at Harley.

"Not so tough when we both have guns are you?" The leader asked.

Harley quickly aimed and fired her revolver at the shotgun and fired. The bullet went up the barrel of the shotgun. The force knocked the shotgun out of the leader's hands.

"If ya wanna kill someone with a gun, don't hesitate an' talk" Harley said "by the way, just because we both have guns, don't mean we're even."

The vine's on Ivy's arms extended towards the gang members and grew thorns.

She looked around and said "we are taking your leader and leaving. If anyone has a problem with that, you can talk to me or Harley!"

"Take 'em!" One of the gang members said shoving the leader forward "this is the worst gang I've ever been in! I'd rather go solo than be here!"

The other gang members began yelling for them to take the leader and that they were done.

One of them stepped forward and said "Harley put your guns away and Ivy put the vines back. No one here is going to bother you if you get the Bat and that wannabe criminal outta here."

Harley and Ivy looked at each other and nodded. Harley put her guns back in the holsters. The vines wrapped around Ivy's arms again. Several of the gang members immediately charged them. Harley drew her pistols and fired both of them, killing two of the gangsters rushing them. The others immediately stopped.

"QUINN!" Batman yelled.

"Less talkin', more walkin'" Harley said.

Another gangster charged them.

Harley shot him with the .45 and said "leavin'! Now!"

Batman and Ivy began dragging the leader out as Harley backed out the door behind them keeping her pistols pointed at the gang. Once they were outside, they all rode Ivy's vine across. When they got to the other side, the leader elbowed Batman in the gut and ran.

Harley watched them turn a corner into an alley and said "no rush."

She began walking towards the alley.

"What do you mean no rush?" Batman asked "we have to catch them before they get away."

"That alley is a dead end" Harley said.

They walked to the entrance of the alley and found the leader running towards them. The leader stopped and looked at them. Batman walked towards the leader.

The leader drew a pistol and pointed it at Batman and said "don't come any closer or I'll shoot."

"My suit can easily stop a 9mm bullet" Batman said "it will just bounce off."

"Maybe yours" the leader said "but not theirs."

The leader pointed the gun at Ivy and smiled.

"Red!" Harley yelled.

Batman looked over and time seemed to slow down. Harley drew her revolver as she lunged towards Ivy. She pointed the pistol at the leader as she knocked Ivy out of the way. Both guns fired, then it was silent. Batman looked and saw the gang leader on the ground, dead with a large bullet hole in their chest. Harley was on the ground holding her side.

Ivy quickly crawled to Harley's side and asked "are you ok?"

"I…I think so" Harley said "I think it just nicked me, sure didn't feel good though."

Batman was still in shock. Ivy carefully lifted Harley's shirt to examine the wound.

"It just clipped you, Harl. Pretty deep though" Ivy said "hang on."

She reached into her back pocket and took out a small plastic case. She opened it and took out a small bottle full of a clear liquid.

"I hate this part" Harley said.

"I know" Ivy said "I'm sorry."

Ivy was about to pour the liquid on the wound.

Batman lunged forward and grabbed her wrist and asked "what are you doing?"

"Treating Harley's wound" Ivy said "this is a herbal pain killer and disinfectant. It stings at first, that's why she doesn't like it. Now, let me go!"

Batman let her arm go and she poured the liquid on the wound. She put the empty bottle back and took out a small container and opened it, revealing a green cream.

"Before you ask" Ivy said "this is a cream I made from different plants, it will stop the bleeding, seal the wound and speed the healing process."

"That's amazing" Batman said.

"No" Ivy said "you can't have the formula."

Ivy put everything back in the case and put it back in her pocket. She stood up and held her hand down to Harley. Harley took her hand and Ivy pulled her to her feet. Ivy picked up the .357 and handed it to Harley.

Harley put the pistol back in its holster and said "thanks Red."

"Come on Harl" Ivy said "let's go home."

"We aren't finished" Batman said.

"Yes we are" Harley said "the gang leader is out of action, the gang members quit, the gang is done. Ya can handle taking care of any remaining members, I'm tired of gettin' shot at. By the way, your lone gun tactics of runnin' after one person and leaving everyone else in a warehouse or bragging about bullet proof armor are great when you're by yourself. NOT WHEN YA HAVE PEOPLE HELPING YA! Let's go Red."

"You killed four people Quinn" Batman said "I could take you straight to Arkham."

"No, ya can't" Harley said "ya said I could shoot in self defense. That's the only reason I killed them. Tellin' me someone is dangerous and that I can shoot to protect myself then arresting me for it is called entrapment and it's illegal."

"We've both been shot today" Ivy said "that's enough me."

"Bye B man" Harley said as she and Ivy walked away.

Batman looked at the dead gang leader and wondered how he would explain it and how he would explain the fact he gave Harley Quinn permission to shoot people.


End file.
